


That summer

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Series: Will not resuscitate [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Ellen owns a farm, F/M, Song Inspired, helping hand!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATE: Due to one reason or another, this story will not be updated or kept going. </p><p>Widow Ellen needs some help on her farm for the summer, so Sam comes to help.  But will things change between them over the course of the summer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That summer

"Sam Winchester?" A rough voice asked from behind Sam, making him jump a little.

"Yea, you Drake?" Sam asked, turning around.

"Yup, you got everything?"

"Sure do" He said, pointing to the small pile of duffle bags near his feet.

Nodding Drake picked up two of them, leaving the other three for Sam to get himself. Walking out of the train station, Sam followed the male to a dark blue pick up truck and tossed his things in the back of it. Climbing into the cab, he was grateful when Drake started it and the cool air blew over his flushed face.

"Now you know that Mrs. Harvelle is going to be stubborn as a mule about you doing anything?" Drake asked as they pulled away from the station.

"Yea I was told that she didn't want help but got bullied into it by you guys"

"Yep. Me, Jack and Kristopher handle the wheat fields and going back and forth with the trade but she does everything else, the stubborn old bat"

From what Sam gathered, Ellen Harvelle was a widow that lost her husband in a hunting accident. From that moment on she decided that she didn't need anyone's help. Sure she had the three that worked out in the fields but that was it. She kept her house and the small assortment of animals. As far as Sam knew it was a dozen cows, a hand full of chickens, four horses and a couple of dogs.

"So I was told that she needed help, but she's been doing this on her own for so long. Why now?"

"Well she's getting a bit on in years and can't move like she used to if she works all day, so having you around, she gets the summer off and you get money for collage"

Sam nodded and looked out the widow at the passing fields. "I see"

"Yea, she was less excited about having you there to do things that she was about having to pay you, hell she'll probably try and pay you double just to leave" Drake chuckled.

Sam laughed a little. "So do you guys live on the farm with her or?"

"Nah, she would shoot us if she had to see us more than once a week"

"Ah, so do you know where I'll be staying or is she going to make me sleep with the dogs?"

"I think she said that you were going to be staying in the attic"

"Nice attic or I'm going to be making friends with the spiders attic?"

"It's an attic that was turned into a room when she had people around helping her when her husband was still around"

"Why did she decide to start doing all this on her own?" Sam asked. "I mean did she do it when he was alive or?"

"Well she used to help after cooking breakfast, but he did all the egg collectin and milkin and things like that"

"So she's trying to prove she doesn't need anyone?"

"Hell bent on it" Drake smiled.

Nodding and leaning back against the seat he let out a breath. Sure he didn't really need the money or anything, since his mom and dad both had really high paying jobs, it was more about helping. So when he found the newspaper add for this job, he jumped at it since it was more about help then anything. Sure he was going to be a little sad being away from his parents and older brother but they said they were proud of him. His older brother told him he better write and not be a little punk, his parents told him to write, without the punk sentiment. So after getting the ok that he had the job, he got a few duffle bags and was on a train on his way.

"Will she tell me what I'm doing or do I have to figure it out on my own?"

"For the first week or so she's going to be helping you through it after that, you're on your own unless you need help or you don't under stand something"

"Ok"

"Well there it is" Drake said, pulling up in front of a big farm house.

"Wow and she keeps this place going?"

"She's tough"

Getting out of the cab of the truck Sam adjusted his hat and looked over the place, noting the barn a stretch away. On the porch laid two dogs, one Sheltie and a Corgi, that lifted their heads looking at them. Heading around the back Drake picked up the same two bags as before and Sam got the rest. Walking up to the house Drake knocked and waited a few moments before it opened.

"Drake and you must be Sam" Ellen said looking them over.

She was nothing like what Sam was expecting when they said widow that was getting up in years. Her brown hair hung to her shoulders, her brown eyes still a bit bright even with the laugh lines and few wrinkles. She wasn't the skinniest but was solid with muscle and had a very soft hourglass figure.

"Yes Ma'am"

"Psh" She waved a hand at him. "You call me Ellen or Mrs. Harvelle, none of that Ma'am nonsense"

"You got it Mrs. Harvelle"

"Well you know where the attic is Drake, I'll see you in the kitchen when you're done getting settled"

And she walked off towards an archway and Sam watched her a little wide eyed.

"Yea like I said, not happy that you're here"

Sam nodded followed Drake to the stairs that lead up to the attic. It was more roomy that Sam would have guessed, it had at least enough room that he could stand with out smacking his head.

"Thanks man, I'll see you around" Sam said, shaking Drakes hand and then the male was gone.

Looking over the mattress he pulled on the cotton sheets that were sitting on the end of the bed folded and put the top sheet and another thin blanket. Tossing the two pillows to the head of the bed he made his way over to the duffle bags. Taking all of his clothes out he put them in the dresser that was there, putting his bathroom bag on top of it. He would need to find out where that was and all. Pulling out his books and things, he stuck them in the nightstand and set his alarm clock on top of it. On the small desk that was there he put his paper, pens, envelopes and all that

"Well I guess this is home sweet home" He said, taking off his hat and putting it on the desk as well.

Going down the stairs he made his way to the kitchen where Ellen was making something that smelled like stew.

"Mrs. Harvelle" He said as a greeting.

"You know I've changed my mind, you are going to call me Ellen, got it?"

"Yep"

"Now I have to bet you are thirsty would you like something to drink?"

"I can get it myself" He started and jumped a little when she pointed the wooden spoon she was holding at him.

"Now listen here after I show you all of what you are going to be doing, I'm supposed to let you do all that and I'm to cook for myself, but I need something to do. So I'm going to be cooking for the both of us and taking care of the dogs and you are going to sit and take it, got it"

Sam nodded and sat down at the table folding his hands over each other. "Yea I got it"

"Now would you like lemonade or iced tea?"

"Tea please?" He said quietly.

Nodding Ellen got him a big glass and set in front of him as he said a soft thank you.

"After we eat I'll give you the tour of the house and grounds while there is still light" She said, grabbing a few bowls and a wicker basket.

Taking a pan out of the over she popped the biscuits into the basket and put it on the table with a small dish of butter. Ladling up the stew she put the bowls down and grabbed some spoons and a glass of tea for herself before sitting down.

"So what made you want to come out here and spend your summer doing hard labor?" She asked as she buttered a biscuit and gave it to him.

"I like helping people and all I would have been doing is spending all summer doing nothing much anyway"

"Don't have any friends?" She asked, taking a bite.

"Not really, I was more of a nerd in school than anything"

"With your looks? You were a nerd?" Ellen asked, tilting her head.

A hot blush flew across his cheeks as he smiled, his dimples flashing. "Yea, no one could look past the books and straight A's"

"Well then you must have went to one stupid school" She said matter of factly.

"Thanks Ellen"

The rest of the meal went by asking him what other things he did in school and what his parents were like. When they were both done Ellen did the dishes and barely had a sneer when Sam offered to help her dry them.

Touring the house didn't take much time at all, Sam finding out where the bathroom that was his was. Heading out the tour of the grounds took not all that long, he would be getting the full rundown in the morning when he would be learning the trade. Back in the house she bid him good night.

"I'll see you at 5 tomorrow morning and if you are late you are only hurting yourself since I'll start with out you"

"I'll see you then Ellen" He smiled and headed up to get his bathroom bag.

After brushing his teeth and going to the bathroom he headed back up and got into his pajamas and laid on the bed. Setting his alarm he turned off the lamp and let out a breath as the ceiling fan spun lazily over him. Turning over on his stomach, he yawned a little and closed his eyes. This was going to be an interesting summer.


End file.
